Hide and Seek
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Tak peduli seberapa jauh aku pergi, dimanapun aku bersembunyi, kau pasti akan menemukanku. Kisah kita memang seperti permainan sembunyi dan temukan, bukan? / AkaitoxMikuo / oneshot / AU


Hide and Seek

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

.

.

.

Hide and Seek

.

.

.

"_Bersamamu itu, bagaikan permainan sembunyi dan temukan._

_Ketika aku bersembunyi,_

_Tak peduli seberapa jauhnya aku bersembunyi,_

_Kau pasti akan menemukanku."_

.

.

.

"Oi, Mikuo."

Lelaki berambut _teal_ yang disapa sebagai 'Mikuo' dan memiliki nama lengkap 'Hatsune Mikuo' itu mengangkat wajahnya. Pipinya sudah basah karena dialiri air mata yang terus turun, dan matanya sembab karena menangis terlalu lama.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Anak-anak yang tidak memiliki kegiatan klub seharusnya sudah pulang, bukan?"

Mikuo tidak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kembali wajahnya, membiarkan air mata kembali turun.

Lelaki berambut merah yang sedari tadi berbicara kepada Mikuo hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kau ditindas lagi oleh anak-anak kelasmu? Tidak berubah ya, sejak SD selalu begitu."

Mikuo tidak menjawab. Lelaki berambut merah—yang diketahui bernama Akaito Shion itu- menatap Mikuo sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Mikuo dan membelai kepalanya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, ya?"

Mikuo berhenti menangis. Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, dan melihat Akaito sedikit tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

_Kenapa?_

Mikuo menerima uluran tangan Akaito. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Mikuo ketika tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Akaito. Bersama Akaito, ia merasa tenang. Bersama Akaito, ia merasa bahwa dirinya bisa jadi jauh lebih kuat.

_Kenapa kau menolongku?_

_Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?_

"Arigatou... Akaito-kun."

.

.

.

"Hee~ Hatsune, kau sering makan disini juga?"

Mikuo mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju sumber dari suara yang baru saja menyapanya. Mata _teal_ nya menangkap sosok Akaito yang sedang menguap sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ah—A-akaito-kun?" Mikuo menaruh bentonya yang baru saja ia hendak buka. "Iya, a-aku selalu makan di atap sekolah.. karena disini sepi dan tenang."

"Ooh." Akaito berjalan mendekati Mikuo dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku selalu bolos pelajaran dan tidur siang disini. Tidak kusangka kau juga suka kesini."

"Hn.. karena di kelas.." Mikuo menghentikan kata-katanya. "Lupakan saja."

Akaito menatap Mikuo sesaat. "Di kelas, kau pasti tidak punya teman untuk makan bento bersama, bukan?"

Mikuo terdiam, namun ia mengangguk.

"Dan terkadang, beberapa anak mengambil bentomu dan membuangnya, bukan?"

Mikuo mengangguk kembali. "..Eh—tunggu, kenapa Akaito-kun bisa tahu?"

Akaito berdehem pelan. "Y-yaah. Aku.. urgh, 'tanpa sengaja', aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi, jangan salah paham, ya! Aku hanya 'tanpa sengaja' saja memperhatikanmu!"

Mikuo melihat wajah Akaito yang sedikit merona. Namun, Akaito menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan menutupi wajahnya dan mengalihkan matanya dari Mikuo.

Mikuo tertawa kecil.

"A-apa yang lucu, hah?"

"Akaito-kun, ternyata kau tsundere, ya.."

"Ap—jangan sembarangan! Siapa yang bilang aku Tsundere, hah?"

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf." Mikuo kembali menatap bentonya. "Akaito-kun.. mau makan bento bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bawa bento."

"...Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Mikuo tersenyum. "Yaah, anggap saja aku 'tanpa sengaja' memperhatikanmu."

Akaito mengangkat satu alisnya. "Haaah-?"

.

.

.

_No matter how many times I try to hide from you,_

_You will always find me._

_And once again, you take my hand, _

_and_

_You will take me far away from here._

_._

_._

_._

"Mikuo, kau selalu memakai kacamata itu sedari SD. Memangnya, minus matamu parah?"

Mikuo berhenti membaca buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dengan serius. Ia menatap Akaito dan menyentuh lensa kacamatanya.

"Um—lumayan. Bisa dibilang, kalau tidak ada kacamata.. aku akan sulit melihat."

"Geeh, itu pasti gara-gara kau keseringan baca buku. Makanya, berhentilah jadi anak rajin."

"Mana mungkin bisa, membaca buku itu hobiku.."

Akaito terdiam. Ia tak membalas lagi kata-kata Mikuo. Mikuo—yang mengira bahwa percakapan singkat mereka telah selesai, melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula—membaca buku.

Namun tanpa disangka, Akaito—yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Mikuo, mengambil kacamata milik Mikuo secara tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Akaito-kun, kembalikan kacamataku! Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jel—"

_**Chu**_

Mikuo terdiam. Matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun ia merasakan dengan jelas—bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel di mulutnya. Sesuatu yang hangat, dan lembut.

Akaito menciumnya. Di sebuah ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi, Akaito menciumnya.

Ciuman itu awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Sampai akhirnya, Akaito mulai bertingkah semakin jauh. Ia memegang kedua bahu Mikuo, dan menekan wajahnya, membuat mulut mereka saling tersambung satu sama lain, dengan jarak nol yang memisahkan.

"Hngh—" Mikuo berusaha mendorong Akaito dan mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun pada akhirnya. Mikuo, dengan jujur, mengakui bahwa ia tidak membenci ciuman ini. Hanya saja—mungkin, ia belum siap?

Akaito tak berpikir untuk berhenti. Ia tak ingin terpisah dari Mikuo untuk saat ini, tidak untuk saat ini.

Akaito berniat untuk melakukan hal yang 'lebih jauh', namun niatnya terhenti saat ia membuka mata dan melihat Mikuo yang—sudah setengah menangis. Akaito dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya, dan membiarkan Mikuo juga dirinya mengambil nafas.

"A—Akaito.. kun.."

"Maaf.. aku sudah keterlaluan, ya?" Akaito mengembalikan kacamata milik Mikuo, dan Mikuo kembali memakai kacamatanya—agar bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

"E-eeh.." Mikuo tak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "U-un, itu.. terlalu tiba-tiba."

"...Maaf.."

Hening.

_Awkward__Silence_ menguasai ruangan perpustakaan Voca Gakuen selama beberapa menit. Baik Akaito maupun Mikuo, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Mikuo terkejut, dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Akaito. "Eh?"

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, Mikuo." Akaito menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Mikuo dan tersenyum. "Aku memang selalu memperhatikanmu, bukan 'tanpa sengaja' memperhatikanmu. Sedari Sekolah Dasar dulu—aku selalu ingin menolongmu, namun aku selalu tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah.."

"_Menemukanmu"_

Mikuo menggigit bagian bawah mulutnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang sebenarnya—sudah terkumpul dan siap jatuh dari matanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Akaito.

"Aku—sangat senang. Sedari dulu, Akaito-kun yang selalu menemukanku.. tak peduli dimanapun aku berada, tak peduli seberapa jauh aku bersembunyi.. hanya Akaito-kun.. yang bisa menemukanku.."

Sebuah pelukan menemani air mata yang bergulir. Akaito memeluk lelaki di hadapannya—yang sedari dulu selalu ia sayangi.

"Hanya aku yang bisa menemukanmu, Mikuo. Dan sekarang.. hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu dan membawamu pergi."

_Selamanya?_

_Apa kata-kata itu benar-benar ada?_

_Apa aku tidak akan sendirian lagi?_

"Selalu.. dan selamanya.."

Akaito mengecup kening Mikuo dengan lembut, membuat sang lelaki merona dan tersenyum tipis di tengah tangisan harunya.

"_Aku akan menemukan sosokmu"_

.

.

.

Siang itu, keadaan di Voca Gakuen sedang ricuh—bersamaan dengan berita menghilangnya dua orang murid dari sekolah itu selama satu minggu. Murid-murid berkumpul, mengerubungi papan pengumuman yang mengedarkan berita tentang dua anak yang hilang tanpa jejak.

_**Telah menghilang selama satu minggu,**_

_**Akaito Shion, XII-C**_

_**Mikuo Hatsune, XII-A**_

_**Bila menemukan atau melihat mereka, harap hubungi 0xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

.

.

.

"Nee, Akaito-kun, apa semua hal yang kita lakukan ini—benar?"

"Untuk apa memikirkan yang benar dan yang salah? Asalkan bisa bersamamu, itu sudah cukup."

Mikuo tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, kita akan tinggal dimana?"

"Kyoto. Disana ada temanku yang menyewakan rumah dengan harga murah. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan agar kita bisa hidup bersama."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengurus anak-anak kalau kita sudah punya anak nanti~!"

Akaito menyemburkan minuman yang baru beberapa teguk ia minum. "B-bodoh! Jangan katakan hal memalukan secara tiba-tiba!"

_I don't care whether our decision is wrong or not._

_As long as I can be by your side—_

_I'll do anything._

_So, I don't need to hide from you anymore._

_And you don't need to find me anymore._

_Because now,_

_We'll be together._

_Forever._

_**~The End~**_


End file.
